RIP You and Me
by GeekyGirlMeow
Summary: Greens one-shot songfic! The RRBZ and PPGZ are happily dating when the PPGZ have disappeared and two weeks later, they are reported dead. How do the RRBZ react? How does the city react? Butch is devastated along with his brothers, and he tries in every way he can think to relieve his pain. VERY angsty. Song: RIP by 3oh3. R&R please.


**I was listening to this song and realized that it would make a pretty good one shot. I realized it might fit the greens pretty well, so TA DA!**

**(For my followers who only started watching because I was writing a butt ton of PPGZ, I will most likely pick up 9 Faces. Don't hold me to anything, but it might happen)**

**I don't own RIP by 3oh3, and I don't own PPGZ. Please enjoy!**

Butch sat on his bench, staring into space. He remembered how this used to be the bench where he would sit with his girlfriend, Buttercup. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. He sighed.

_This town used to be a pretty place to stay_

_A place you'd stop off on the highway_

_But all of those things changed on a day_

_You packed up your bags_

_And you ran away_

New Townsville. The trees and grass were always the best, and pollution didn't seem to exist there. People would come off the highway and stay there for a spell. Until she left.

To be exact, all of them left. The three girls packed up and hightailed it out of the country. No explanations to anyone, not even their boyfriends, himself and his brothers. Nobody even knew of their absence until they were missing for three days already.

Two weeks later, the bodies of the girls were found in Russia. They had died in a battle, most likely protecting the city.

_All they say is how you've changed_

_Everyday I stay the same_

_So you can keep the necklace that I gave to you_

_I'll keep the shitty tattoos_

He remembered all of the paparazzi bagging on the PPGZ before they were proclaimed dead, saying that they were no longer who they were when they were little. No longer the perfect little angels, they had given up on their people and left. They were irresponsible and childish, and good riddance.

He recalled one person on the internet who spoke for the girlz, giving the media a different point of view. She was a kind girl from America who didn't even know Japanese, but she tried her best and had gotten so many thanks for it. He had wanted to hug her.

Butch hadn't been able to see Buttercup again. He just hoped that wherever she was, most likely heaven, that she had kept the little green star necklace he gave to her. She had loved the tacky little thing. He decided he would always keep the tattoos he got that she always scolded him about. It was one of the only things he had to remember about her.

_I can see it from the other side_

_The grass isn't always as green_

_The house is burnt to ashes_

_I'm no longer in-between_

_R.I.P._

_R.I.P._

_You and me_

_I can see it from the other side_

_The grass isn't always as green_

_The house is burnt to ashes_

_I'm no longer in-between_

_R.I.P._

_R.I.P._

_You and me_

As he gazed at the park, he thought of how the town changed with the depressing news. The kids weren't outside as much. Villains ransacked the city. Adults focused on their work so they could block all of the sad things out. The PPGZ's house was burned down by the villains in celebration.

The grass was a grey-green color, and nothing seemed as bright. Pollution and clouds shrouded the sky in grey, and the constant attacks made the city broken and ugly. Butch just wished it would return to how it was. He wanted to remember her for all she was good for, not for what happened after.

_I count the empty bottles upon the bar_

_But I give up, I can't count that far_

_The lights in this place are too dim to see_

_They're kickin' me out_

_It's a quarter past three_

Butch's immediate response was to try to drink his problems away. He may have only been 18, but he snuck into bars often. He tried to count the empty beer bottles he had drank from, but lost count after 4. His brain was running on alcohol and he was too tired to do anything but slouch over the counter and cry.

The place was a dark nightclub, and music pounded in his skull, worsening his headache. He had been flirted with, but he was too depressed to respond. The girls, and one guy, had noticed this and walked away. One person had tried to cheer him up, but gave up, simply giving him her number in case he needed to talk to someone.

He got kicked out moments later, for some unknown reason. He had glanced at the clock. 3:15 AM. His brothers might be wondering where he was. Most likely not. They're probably out somewhere as well, moping like he was. Butch remembered his vision darkening, and then he blacked out.

_They tell me you're all I've got_

_I just need these dreams to stop_

_You can keep the necklace that I gave to you_

_I'll keep the shitty tattoos_

Butch knew. He knew already. He had been prepared to give up. There was nothing to do, he was bored, and there was no real meaning for him to keep going.

Then he met her. Her fire, her passion, her will to continue, it shocked him. She was gambling her whole life and happy with what she got. She drew him to her like a moth to a flame, and became his only will to live.

Now she was gone.

He'd have dreams, sometimes, of her. He'd dream of how she died, why she left, and other things that tortured him to no end. He hated it. He wanted to remember her, but not like that.

He got a new tattoo the day she left. It was of the necklace he got her. It was almost identical to the real one. It was dirty, broken, chipped, but it had all the meaning in the world to him.

Just like he had been when she found him. He had been broken and ready to get living over with. But with a little heart from her, be wondered how he could have ever thought it was useless. Like he had thought about himself when they dated.

He wasn't sure how he felt anymore.

Everything was too hard to understand.

_I can see it from the other side_

_The grass isn't always as green_

_The house is burnt to ashes_

_I'm no longer in-between_

_R.I.P._

_R.I.P._

_You and me_

_I can see it from the other side_

_The grass isn't always as green_

_The house is burnt to ashes_

_I'm no longer in-between_

_R.I.P._

_R.I.P._

_You and me_

They had been, and were again, broken. He and his brothers. Broken and torn and stomped upon and ruined.

But they had loved them for that. The girls were the only ones who bothered to get to know them and figure out who they really were. The only ones to ignore the 'bad boy' facades and see that they were alone and needed someone to listen. The girls had been those people. The ones to cheer them up and take their mind off of the depressing news, opening their eyes to how good the world could be.

The second the girls left, their eyes had shut, like a hermit who was sick of the sunlight so he slammed the curtains closed and returned to his dark corner.

The hermit forgot to close one little corner of the curtains, so the sun still shone, but not enough to affect him. Even though he wished and prayed for the sun to come back to him, he knew if he wanted it he had to go find it. And he wasn't prepared to do that.

_In the back of the car_

_On the way to your home_

_In the pouring rain_

_On the side of the road_

_In the light of the street_

_In the recline of the seat_

_You told me I should move on_

Butch fell asleep often in random places. He would have dreams in these certain places, and so he started trying to only sleep there. He would have nightmares otherwise. But in those certain places...

He recalled one of his dreams. Buttercup was there, dressed in a simple white dress. She was barefoot. But neither of those caught his attention the most. It was the wings. She had hawk-like wings.

She looked at him and smiled gently, like she did only to him when life was getting too hard for him and she was trying to encourage him to keep going. "White wings are overrated." She joked, and a small smile betrayed Butch by slipping onto his face.

He didn't reply, just gathered her in his arms and buried his face in her neck. Tears were making their way to his eyes, spilling out onto his cheeks and her shoulder. She hugged him back without an inch of hesitation, patting his back and holding him.

When his tears flowed to a stop, she pulled away and smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry, Butch. But you have to move on."

"But-"

"You can't live like this." She interrupted him, looking in his eyes and ducking under him slightly so he couldn't break eye contact by ducking his head. She was a good head shorter, so it wasn't that hard.

"How am I supposed to live without you?" Butch whispered, taking her face in his hands.

"Live for me. Keep going for me, okay?" She answered.

He shook his head. "I don't know if I can do that..."

"Try, babe. If you try, I'll let it slide if you mess up." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. They kissed, and for a moment, nothing mattered but the fact that Buttercup was there. She might be dead in real life, but in this dream, she was real and breathing and _alive_.

Then he opened his eyes, and he was in the backseat of the car, and his brother Brick was mindlessly driving. Boomer was asleep next to him. Rain was pouring down, hammering against the car, and the only light was from a lone streetlamp. HIs seat was reclined so he could sleep better, although he couldn't remember reclining it.

Butch watched as they passed by the ashes of Buttercup's house.

That was a week ago.

_In the back of the car_

_On the way to your home_

_In the pouring rain_

_On the side of the road_

_In the light of the street_

_In the recline of the seat_

_You told me I should move on_

His eyes closed as he lay on the side of the street after being kicked out of the bar. He dreamt.

Buttercup was there, as usual. Tears were streaming down her face. Without thinking, Butch grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, and she broke down sobbing.

"Why...why can't you live a normal life? You don't..." She hiccuped. "You don't need me around. You're nice, and comforting, and hard working, and although you can be a jerk you always mean the best... So why can't you spend three weeks without me?"

Butch held her for a while longer. "Because you were my light. Just like humans can't live without the sun, I can't live without you. You were my reason for living." He looked down at her small figure in his arms. "You're much more important than you'd ever realize."

She sobbed, and he held her. He didn't know how long he held her for, but he didn't care. He looked at their surroundings. They were on a balcony overlooking the city. The city looked like it had before Buttercup and her sisters left.

"How... is the city?" Buttercup asked timidly, like she wasn't sure whether she really wanted an answer or not.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth or lie?" Butch asked, bringing up an old tradition.

Buttercup paused for a moment. "Truth."

Butch sighed and told her of the city's condition. "You girls were the sun and moon to them, and to me and my brothers. It's just hard to get a grip on the fact that you're actually...gone." He said, holding her tighter.

"I miss you." Buttercup said, looking at him. "I love you."

"I miss you too." Butch replied. "And I love you more than anything." They kissed, and Butch was at peace once again.

Then he woke up in an ambulance.

_I can see it from the other side_

_The grass isn't always as green_

_The house is burnt to ashes_

_I'm no longer in-between_

_R.I.P._

_R.I.P._

_You and me_

He looked at the doctors. He was alive, why were they so panicked? How did he end up here? All he knew was that he was suddenly very, very sleepy...

He woke again, but this time differently. He was in a giant park, filled with people who looked bored out of their minds. He looked at himself. He was wearing the same short sleeve black shirt, green short sleeve unbuttoned shirt over, jeans, and sneakers as usual. His green beanie was on his head. His hair and eyes were the same. He had all of his piercings in and all his tattoos were still there. So why did he feel so different?

He wasn't exhausted. That was one difference. He felt like a normal person, but he had this weird buzzing in the back of his head. His eyes widened as he realized where he was and why he was there.

He was in Limbo.

He was dead.

_I can see it from the other side_

_The grass isn't always as green_

_The house is burnt to ashes_

_I'm no longer in-between_

_R.I.P._

_R.I.P._

_You and me_

He went and got a number, but they sent him to get judged immediately. There were three judges, all with gold masks and cloaks to hide their identities. He watched as a folder appeared in front of him, probably with everything he did in his life.

He flinched. Those things were filled with his past, something he was not proud of. The judge on the right took notice and whispered to the judge in the middle. They went through the file, whispering rapidly and quietly enough that Butch couldn't make out a single syllable. It was nerve racking, to say the least.

The whispering stopped and the middle judge stood. Before he could speak, Butch interrupted.

"I know this is rude, and I'm sorry, but could you tell me where my girlfriend is? I'm not gonna ask you to allow me to be with her, because I'm obviously gonna be in Hell, but I want to make sure she's alright."

"Why do you believe that you are going to be condemned to Hell?" The judge on the left asked. It was a man with a deep, raspy voice.

"Because I've been a horrible person for most of my life, and the only reason I got better was because I met my girlfriend." Butch said simply.

"Who is your girlfriend?" The judge on the right asked. It was also a man, but a very old one.

"Even though I'm sure it was in the file, my girlfriend was Buttercup. Well, Kaoru, really, but I called her Buttercup." Butch answered, his palms sweating.

"Ah, yes. I judged her. Simple decision, really. She's in heaven along with her sisters." The judge on the right said, his voice filled with fondness."

Butch sighed in relief, a smile reaching his face. "Good. She deserves it. I thought that she would most likely be there, but I wanted to make sure."

"We have come to our decision." The man in the middle said, and Butch's eyes snapped to him. He had a powerful and booming voice, and Butch couldn't imagine an idiot who would go against him.

"You shall go to Heaven. Your good deeds and repentance have, in the end, outweighed the bad mistakes you made in the beginning."

Butch grinned. He would be able to see Buttercup! No shit she would be annoyed that he was dead, but he was going to be with her now.

And they never had to split again.

**OH MY GOD THAT WAS REALLY SAD AT FIRST! I'm glad it ended well. (Psh, and I'm even the author.)**

**Please review if you want me to write Butch;s and Buttercup's reunion. I have a little idea for it, but I'm not really sure. So if you want it, please review! Bye!**


End file.
